Butlers, Boys, Shinigami, Oh My!
by Motaku1235
Summary: It starts out as the pure forbidden love that every yaoi fangirl dreams of, but when Sebastian's silent treatment and Claude's sadism go to far, to what lengths will Undertaker take to hide Alois and Ciel? Mostly Sebastian/Ciel. ON HAITUS POSSIBLY INDEFINITELY.
1. A Dream Come True

Disclaimer: I do not own the most wonderful works of Yana Toboso, because if I did, 'Yaoi' would be a warning label.

A/N: This is my first published fan fic. Please dont be too harsh, but give me criticism if needed. Thank you and enjoy! (hopefully)

WARNING: THis is Yaoi. YAOI. That means boyxboy. If you no like, then no read.

Prolouge: A Dream Come True

"Ahh...S-Sebastian!"a voice cried out,"Please!"

"What do you want my lord?"the butler cooed with a sly grin,"Shall I continue?"

The boy gulped and looked away. He had too much pride to beg. Of course he did, the Earl Ciel Phantomhive was prestigious and brave. Although neither quality would stop a demon from taking advantage of a hormonal teenager.

Sebastian smirked and scissored his way in. It hurt, but only for a moment. The butler's hands shifted slighty; searching for...what? Then the fingers embedded deep within Ciel hit something that made him see stars.

He couldn't hold back his pleads. "M-More!"Ciel begged.

His eyes were clenched and his lower regions twitched with the butler's every touch. Every caress was well thought out and perfectly executed. A hand lightly traced around Ciel's abused nubs. Then a slight nip from the demon's fangs almost sent him over the edge. He was panting and had half-lidded eyes. Pale fingers lingered on his navel, causing him to shiver. His eyes cerulean and the other a violet hue. Both were glazed over with lust-filled pleasure.

"Oh? More of what young master?"the butler looked down on him innocently.

His smirk made him seem calm and collected, but Ciel knew better; in his butler's eyes was an animalistic hunger that sent shivers of pleasure to Ciel's very soul.

"M-more."the boy whimpered,"P-please...S-Sebastian."

The butler leaned down and nipped the boy's ear. His hot breath sent shock waves through his master. This was so surreal, and he was tired of waiting; from Sebastian's change in position, the butler was sick of it as well.

"Moan for me Ciel."he growled,"Beg for me to take you."

Sebastian thrusted his fingers roughly inside the boy. Ciel was too far gone and felt too good to care what words fell from his bruised lips. A sudden hit to his prostate caused the Earl to jolt and press himself even further into his butler's chest. The skin on skin sent shockwaves of both pleasure and strange relief through Ciel.

"I-I'm going to..."his breath hitched.

"Oh no you're not."Sebastian chuckled softly. His hand squeezed Ciel's member, keeping the boy from reaching his climax.

The young Earl shook and panted beneath him. The pleasure was beginning to hurt. He groaned deeply.

'God, even though I'm an atheist, why is my butler such a sadistic bastard at a time like this?' Ciel asked silently.

The boy whimpered and struggled. His firm grip on the bed sheets was beginning to make his hands sore.

"Is something wrong, my lord?"the butler panted against Ciel's member.

The boy moaned so loudly that the servants were sure to hear them, but neither cared anymore. He grabbed Sebastian's hair , much to his fists relief, and pulled him up so that they were staring at one another.

"H-How the bloody-Ahh!- hell do you move so fast?"he whined. The demon moaned at the look in his master's eyes.

He was lost in his desires and looked completely in-favor of what they were doing. A wild blue that looked like a stormy sea; wild and untamed. While the other glowed a calm amethyst that made the boy's beauty even more pronounced.

"Ciel, this face of yours right now,"Sebastian hissed lowly,"Belongs only to me."

The butler wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"Sebastian, t-this is an...Mmm...order,"Ciel tried to spit out,"Take me until I cant feel my legs tomorrow." With a predatory growl, Sebastian twirled his tongue on his master's chest. Relishing the sounds his master made.

"N-Now Sebastian!"Ciel moaned; done playing games.

" Yes my lord."the butler's voice was rougher, losing control. He quickly unbuckled his pants to let his throbbing member free. The tip pushed into they boy's tight hole excruciatingly slow, lubricated only by Ciel's own tongue and the pre-cum dripping from Sebastian's aching member. Ciel growled and pushed his butler into his mattress.

"You take far too long."Ciel sat down on his servant's erection and panted with the pleasure it gave him. Authority came naturally, and if he couldn't be on top 'that way', he would get it through riding his servant until dawn.

"Mm! Sebastian!"Ciel cried out as the member deep inside him touched his special place.

"S-So tight."Sebastian panted. He put his hands on Ciel's hips to keep him there. The tight heat gave delicious friction to the butler. The boy began to ride Sebastian, moving his hips in a circle to make the butler moan and gasp. Licking his dry lips with his small pink tongue, the Earl bent down to teasingly lick the curve of Sebastian's ear.

"Mm-ngh!"the butler panted and 's face was one Ciel had never seen, and it just made him even harder. The obsidian hair was messed up and sweat was dripping off his face. Glowing demon eyes looked hungrily up at the boy. Ciel raised his hips so the member was barely inside him before crashing back down upon it. Dual moans filled the room as both got close to their climaxes.

"Ciel, call my name."the butler moaned.

He thrusted upward into Ciel causing the boy to cry out in ecstasy. To help him along, Sebastian rubbed the boy's member in time with each thrust.

Delicious pleasure and mild pain made Ciel scream. "S-SEBASTIAN!"the boy cried.

The walls around the butler's member convulsed, bringing him to climax in his master's tight heat. "Ciel..."he came with a demon-like growl inside his master. They panted for a while, both basking in the afterglow.

"Ciel."Sebastian pulled out slowly and brought the boy to his chest possessively.

"Mmmm...Sebastian?"Ciel fluttered his eyelids. The butler leaned down so their lips were almost touching. The boy's heart beat accelerated.

"Ciel, I L-"

-Morning in the Phantomhive Manor-

"Young master, it is time to wake up."a sultry voice said. Sunlight beamed through the window as the butler opened the drapes. The heat of it's rays brought no relief to the sleeping boy whose body was already far too warm. Ciel shot up in his bed panting. His face was still flushed from his dream along with something else.

A small erection stood proudly, making the Earl almost yelp before covering it with his nightshirt. It seemed the butler remained unaware, much to Ciel's gratitude. The smell of tea and scones made his stomach growl, but he had to take care of himself first. With a fake yawn, he pulled his sheets down slightly. The butler looked at his master with slight curiosity.

"Prepare a cold bath for me Sebastian."Ciel yawned. The butler had been about to pour a cup of tea.

"Young Master?"Sebastian looked at him strangely, suddenly aware of the room's smell. It was warm and had a weak scent to it.

'Is he unwell?'the butler thought as he sniffed the air. He pulled off his glove and walked over to Ciel, placing a palm on his forehead. The young Earl flushed at the skin on skin contact. His cold hand brought some relief before a fire emerged underneath Ciel's skin.

"W-What are you doing?"he squeaked.

"Checking your temperature my lord."

"I-I'm not sick."Ciel protested and pushed the hand away,"I-I'll do it myself."

He pushed off the covers and tried to stand up. He was thankful his over-sized nightgown hid his little 'problem'. But he soon realized that puberty was more trouble than it's worth. He practically fell as soon as he stood, but the butler caught him in time. Sebastian sighed and picked up his master bridal-style. He felt the boy's hard on and he couldn't help but smirk; no wonder the room smelt so strange.

The hands were touching far too close to his own hips for Ciel's liking. He tried to squirm his way off, but ended up in an even more uncomfortable position. His head was on Sebastian's shoulder. He could feel the demon's breathing. It reminded him of his dream, Sebastian panting beneath him losing control. He let out a small whimper as his silk nightgown rubbed against his quivering erection. The butler gave his master a knowing gaze, but remained silent. The boy didn't notice. They reached the bathroom and the demon set Ciel down carefully so he could draw the bath. Soon the water was steamy instead of freezing like Ciel had hoped for. The thought of Sebastian seeing him naked right now...

"I-I thought I said a cold bath?"the Earl glared.

"I must take good care of young master's health. A chilled bath could give you a cold, especially in winter."Sebastian smirked.

The butler wasn't stupid, in fact, he was rather turned-on by his master's 'problem'. The lust was almost palpable. He moved over to Ciel and began to undress him. The boy flushed even deeper(if possible) and quickly pushed up against Sebastian. His ivory fingers bunched the butler's coat with his small fists.

"I-I can do it myself Sebastian."he gasped. Now this intrigued the butler. Who had been in his master's dream.? An idea popped up into his mind, but he quickly avoided it. No, that was wishful thinking. Ciel had Elizabeth, so surely he was attracted to her?

"S-Sebastian?"Ciel's voice brought the demon from his thoughts. He looked at the boy more carefully. His posture was defensive, but in a very female manner. One arm crossed his chest, laying the hand on his shoulder, while the other covered his lower regions, putting the arm around his waist. He looked vulnerable; and positively delicious.

"Yes _young master_?"Sebastian asked. His tone was on a different note, almost persuasive. This brought visions of his dream back into the boy. His problem twitched ever so slightly. Ciel squirmed and backed up a bit, only to have his back hit the door.

'Since when had it closed?'he briefly wondered. Sebastian approached, no, strode towards him and looked at him with the same hungry eyes as in Ciel's dream.

"I-I think I'll take a bath by myself today."he stammered.

"Oh? Is something the matter?"the demon placed a careful hand on Ciel's chest, causing the boy's face to turn a deeper shade of red and one of his hands to fly up to his mouth. Sebastian's fingers were laid down purposefully against one of his hard nipples. He moaned quietly into his hand. A small wet spot was beginning to form on his thin shirt.

"I-I'm fine Sebastian!"Ciel gasped,"You may leave now."

"Are you sure my lord?"the butler feigned innocence,"You seem quite ill and your body seems highly sensetive. Perhaps I should examine you?"

The demon's hand moved up and down against the hard peak on Ciel's chest. The boy failed to stop the whimper that escaped his dry lips.

"Does it hurt when I press against these young master?"Sebastian whispered into the boy's ear. He put both of his hands on the hard nubs and rubbed slowly and the reaction he received from his young lord was like a drug; Sebastian couldn't stop. Ciel panted and squirmed. This felt so good.

"N-No."he gasped,"Not that much..." The hands moved lightly down his abdomen, like a feather. It made the young earl shudder.

"Here?"the butler let his tongue travel slowly around the curve of Ciel's ear. Then he purposefully blew on it and breathed heavily; almost like a pant. Ciel's mouth fell open and his tongue twitched. His hand fell to his side; no longer useful. He must be dreaming again. Unable to speak, the boy shook his head.

"Then it must hurt here right?"Sebastian breathed against Ciel's neck. His fangs grazed his jugular only slightly. He was pleased to hear the moan that followed. Then using his hands, the demon lightly traced circles on the boy's lower regions through his clothes.

"S-Sebastian..."Ciel tried to speak, in the end it came out as a moan. The demon shuddered at the sound. It was a symphony of perfect tone. How could such a small body make such an amazing volume?

"Should I take care of this Ciel?"Sebastian let his tongue trail slowly up and down the earl's neck. Then he lightly bit a piece of his exposed chest. The boy whimpered and moaned, his mind was slipping, he didn't reject the touches or even Sebastian using his name. Only one thing remained in his head. 'More. More...'he thought.

"M-more..."he breathed almost silently.

"I'll take that as a yes, Ciel."the demon sucked hard on the boy's neck. It would leave a mark later, much to Sebastian's satisfaction.

"Aah!"he cried out,"Ahh! T-There!"

"May I ask something?"Sebastian breathed onto his master's exposed neck. It felt so cold and made Ciel shiver. Ciel gasped and nodded eagerly; Anything for the butler to continue his touch.

"What were you dreaming about?"the voice almost chuckled,"Or should I ask WHO?"

The question brought the boy back to reality for a moment. Ciel shook his head. No, that was too embarrassing. The butler smirked sadistically and moved his hands underneath Ciel's night gown. The feeling of skin against skin made Ciel shudder and buck his hips. The butler got expertly close to his face before chuckling.

"Oh, I see. Then it wasnt your _fiancee_ I take it?"

"Of course not!"Ciel growled,"Why would I think of her that way?"

He glared at Sebastian defensively for a moment before realizing the reverse psychology used on him. The boy's eyes widened in sudden shock from a finger trailing lightly on his waist line and then narrowed at his butler's trickery. He was about to protest when a cold, smooth hand stroked his member.

"O-Ooh."he whimpered and fell back against the tiled floors. Sebastian caught him before laying him down more gently. A smirk made the demon seem all the more alluring. Steam was clinging his undershirt to his skin, it was too warm. He quickly shed his coat before closing in his master.

"Mmm...I should warn you about such noises Ciel. What if a someone were to hear? Or worse, a demon." he teased and started to peel off the rest of his master's clothing with his free hand, the other lightly touched and teased his master's quivering erection.

"Ohh-Oh God Sebastian!"Ciel cried out.

"Even worse my young Ciel."Sebastian chuckled.

"Mmm! S-shut u-Ahh!"the boy flinched at the feeling of something slippery rubbing on his small stretch of muscle. It felt both good and strange at the same time.

"I think I should begin washing you Ciel."Sebastian pulled the boy so his erection lay against the butler's chest and his face rested a top Sebastian's shoulder. The demon rubbed the bar of soap at his master's entrance.

"Look at how dirty you've made yourself Ciel."Sebastian whispered sadistically,"I'll have to wash you twice."

"Mmph."Ciel tried to hold back a whine as Sebastian uncomfortably slid a finger into the tight hole. It remained there for a few seconds before something else penetrated his puckered entrance. The boy whimpered in pain as the butler's index finger entered along side it's counterpart. The pain wasnt momentary like in his dream, actually it hurt quite terribly. Ciel's wondered if the bliss in his dream was just that; a dream.

"Just relax Ciel."Sebastian rubbed his other hand on the boy's back soothingly. The butler slipped in further and he started to feel around. It didn't hurt as much anymore, but it wasn't anything incredible.

"Ngh...Ahh!" Then his fingers touched something amazingly, and the strange sense of deja vu swept over Ciel as his mind began to blank out again, all his doubts thrown out the window.

"W-Wait."he panted,"S-Stop-Mmm- Ah!" He knew that he wouldn't be able to think for much longer. Sebastian would take him; Ciel would let him, but the boy damned his own pride for getting in the way of the blissful pleasure. He'd thought that he would've been prepared; obviously not.

Sebastian chuckled at how Ciel's subconscious fought to keep his mind in check. The demon wanted to crush his sense of right and wrong. His master should just let go of everything and enjoy it all. The demon wanted to destroy his innocence completely, with his own body. With a few more thrusts, he entered the last finger into Ciel's tight heat. The boy's panting and half-glazed eyes made him look so wonderfully vulnerable and submissive. A growl escaped the usually controlled demon's lips at the feel of Ciel's walls closing around his fingers.

Quickly, the butler unbuckled his constricting pants and threw them god-knows-where. The tip of his aching member rested against his own three fingers. Sebastian pulled the fingers out quite roughly, causing Ciel to moan and whimper at the loss of pleasure.

"It shall be replaced with something even better Ciel."the butler almost groaned.

Ciel panted and his member twitched painfully. He wanted his butler. Now. Slowly, and to the demon's surprise, Ciel slowly pushed himself onto Sebastian's member.

"How kind of you-mm.!"Sebastian didn't finish his sentence when Ciel roughly pushed himself completely onto Sebastian. The tight walls of his master made the demon want to fuck him into oblivion right then and there. Instead, he waited for Ciel to give him permission.

The stretch was considerably wider and Ciel winced at the pain that followed. He'd had worse, of course, but this pain was so intamite that it was arousing in a way.

"God Sebastian, just move!"Ciel growled after a few seconds. His body shook with want, no, need. His cobalt hair clung to his sweating face.

"Yes my lord."Sebastian said huskily. He pulled himself halfway out before slamming back into the boy. As a demon, Sebastian hit Ciel's prostate on the first go. The boy sank into the butler's chest with his back arched inward. The bathroom was filled with a cloud of steam and humidity. The sweaty bodies made the scene even more erotic.

"Y-Yes!"the earl panted with a lust-filled voice. Sebastian growled and thrusted faster. He bent down to grasp Ciel's member once more in his claw-like grasp. With every thrust, a pump followed. Ciel screamed in ecstasy with every move the butler made. He was getting close to the edge. The Earl turned his face back down towards Sebastian. His voice was strained and breathy, but still understandable.

"Sebastian-Ahh," Ciel began, "T-This isn't a-an order you can forget. S-So listen carefully."

The demon answered with a thrust from hilt to tip. A 'yes.'

"Fuck me until I can't become more impure."Ciel said before he called his butler's name in ecstasy,"I want no angel alive to be able to save me from you."

"Yes, Ciel." the demon growled before slamming ruthlessly into the boy's lithe frame. Ciel had never felt so alive. He would have to brag to Alois later; Not that Sebastian would know about the boys little game.

A tingling feeling was beginning to coil inside the Earl's lower abdomen. He was getting closer, and by Sebastian's animalistic growling, his butler wasn't too far behind him. Both bodies shook as their climaxes approached. Sebastian let his fangs extend and he bit into Ciel's shoulder as the boy came in time with him. The pain mixed with pleasure made Ciel scream.

"Sebastian!"

"_Ciel_..." The two basked in the warm heat of the bathroom for a moment before the butler slipped out of Ciel. The Earl groaned, but was too tired to acknowledge much at all. Damn. That had felt so fucking good; not like Ciel would admit it to anyone but Alois. These thoughts ran through his mind as the boy drifted into unconsciousness.

"Ciel, are you asleep?"Sebastian picked the boy up and carried him back into the bedroom. It was colder and Ciel shifted so he was curled up against his butler's chest. It provided a strange warmth, almost human. Before he could hit the pillow, Ciel scrunched up his face into a pout at the loss of warmth. With a chuckle, Sebastian pulled the sheets and tucked the boy into his bed. As the demon tried to exit, something caught onto his tailcoat. A small ivory hand was firmly grasped onto it as the body slept comfortably. Leaning down, Sebastian lightly kissed the boy's forehead. With a sigh, Ciel released his grip and turned over. A small word escaped the boy's pink lips. "Sebastian.."

The butler smiled and knelt down by his master's bed.

"I am here Ciel. Until your crown lies beneath you and turns to dust..." Sebastian lightly brushed some hair from Ciel's face and leaned over him. "...and until the day I stop loving you." The demon butler caressed the pale cheek of his sleeping lord and kissed him deeply. -TBC

A/N: Aww. So fluffy that I kind of want to slap myself for being so cheesy. And Yes! There will be a little Claude/Alois, and slight Alois/Ciel. I think I might've rushed the next few chapters so if you want please read sssslllloooowwwww...


	2. A Game of Ukes

Disclaimer: I do not own, so why rub it in?

WARNING: Yaoi. boyxboy. Shota considering the ages of the boys.

A/N: So here's the next part of this story. Come in Alois and Claude! The real plot begins! The last one didn't have much to do with the plot besides Ciel/Sebastian making love so I dont think I used too many references. Agh! Nevermind. Lets get on with the story.

**Chapter 1: The Game of Ukes**

"CIEEEL!"Alois burst through the door of the manor, Claude followed and adjusted his glasses while looking at the Earl Phantomhive with an apologetic gaze.

A blond tuft of hair and a whirl of purple was all Ciel had as a warning.

Claude looked at Sebastian and touched the black rose in his pocket; Sebastian nodded and touched his too. They had made a contract of their own. Well, more of an understanding. One way or another, they would get their young masters; body and soul. They had agreed to help each-other if _necessary._ Hate fumed between the two demons along with a slight respect and understanding. With a sigh they turned to see their young masters hitting it off.

"Get off of me!"Ciel growled and practically threw the blond Trancy-boy to the ground. Sebastian coughed and Claude went over to tenderly pick up his young master.

"What a rude way to treat guests my lord, if I may be so bold?"Sebastian scolded Ciel. The boy scoffed and looked the other way.

"That was rather bold, perhaps i should reprimand you?"the boy smirked.

Sebastian grinned and bent down to breathe in the boy's ear. "Or would you like to be punished, my lord?"

The butler let his tongue slip on the ear just subtley enough to make Ciel notice. The boy shivered, but kept his dignity, though his legs were about to give out.

"Ciel!"Alois walked over and grabbed the Earl's shoulder,"I wanted to...talk with you."

The blond haired boy flashed his tongue slightly; a signal between them. Ciel sighed and the glared at his butler slightly. "Sebastian, please leave me and Earl Trancy to discuss business."Ciel said.

The butler widened his eyes while Claude raised an eyebrow.

"You too Claude."Alois added. Both butlers instantly shot each other a glance and then nodded.

"As you wish."Sebastian smirked. Claude followed him out. They had much to discuss; both parties.

xxxxxxBXBxxxxxx

"I win."Ciel moved his chess piece with a smirk. Alois frowned a bit, but overall looked impressed.

"How was it?"He asked and the blond moved his knight. Both knew that they weren't talking about chess anymore; this was business.

"Quite the perfection if I may say so."Ciel smirked. Alois giggled and moved to sit beside Ciel.

"I win too."the blond whispered. Ciel blinked and widened his eyes at Alois.

"When?"he asked. The chess game was left forgotten.

"Last month."Alois replied and leaned on Ciel. The raven-haired boy didn't mind in the least. Alois and Ciel had become friends over a common enemy; How to control their demon butlers. Nobody knew this of course. It had been three years since the two boys had met, and of course as they hit puberty, boys tend to do some...experimenting. It wasn't like the boys were in love with each other; they had just been curious. But curiosity couldnt be an excuse now...

"Then we have a tie."Ciel sighed,"Mine was a month prior as well ."

Alois and Ciel exchanged glances for a moment before the Trancy started laughing and Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Then how do we make up for this my Ciel?"Alois brought his knees up to his chest. Ciel pondered for a moment and then sighed. When it came to things like this, Ciel's innocence could stop his thought process for a moment or so.

"I know,"Alois jumped up and landed in front of Ciel,"Why not play a new game?"

The Phantomhive thought for a moment before grinning.

"You're brilliant when you think like a slut." Alois sneered,"Whats your idea?" Ciel was too caught up in thought to retort the insult. When a blush passed the Phantomhive's cheeks, Alois got excited, but then Ciel became quite sad. Alois were silent and a rush of emotion passed over to him; one all too familiar. Ciel's thoughts were interrupted as Alois moved slightly on his friend's lap. Ciel growled a bit as his arousal grew.

"Something bothering you?"Ciel gasped. The Trancy always used the raven haired boy as an outlet to his frustrations; not that Ciel minded. It felt good to have a person to take stuff out on. Ciel himself had jerked the blond boy off once or twice, but why so suddenly...

"It just felt like you were thinking too much."Alois explained and started giving his friend a lap dance,"And besides, you love to beg."

Ciel moaned at the feel. One thing the two understood was that each had their own specialties. Ciel was good with his mouth and Alois was good with his two would never go beyond that though. They were friends; not lovers. They had promised.

"You'll be the one begging Alois."Ciel hissed. Ciel held Alois's waist to help him move and the blonde efficiently unbuttoned his top. His breath hitched as the blonde bent down to tease his nipples with expert hands. Ciel in turn, latched his mouth on his neck and swirled his tongue sensually around his jugular. Both moaned and decided that they'd better do this quick.

"You first."Alois huffed. He bent down quickly and undid Ciel's zipper. The boy whimpered and panted as a finger slid teasingly up his member. If there was one thing he would recommend for Claude, it was one of Alois's hand jobs. The finger then dipped into the slit dripping with pre-cum, causing Ciel to cry out.

"Fuck...Trancy!"he hissed as he approached a climax. The blonde was practically a magician to make someone come this close without pumping them once.

"See? You love to beg." He screamed into his hand as Alois started to pump and pull Ciel's member with just enough roughness.

"Come for me Ciel."Alois said. Ciel waited a few more pumps and then came with a cry of Sebastian's name. They looked at each other with panicked gazes. Ciel quickly zipped up his shorts and Alois buttoned his top. The Trancy rushed over to the opposite couch and picked up one of his random chess pieces. They waited patiently for a butler to run through the door.

Silence ensued as the boys anxiously awaited the gentle knocking on the parlor door.

After a few minutes the two let out a sigh of relief. Ciel blushed a bit, but was grateful that Sebastian hadn't heard him. Though, this also made Ciel slightly peeved. Why hadn't his butler come at his call? Weren't they so tightly bound that just a whisper would work? The thought that Sebastian hadn't cared enough to listen, or just ignored Ciel, made the Earl want to rip his own heart out.

Alois and him had bonded over this feeling. Despair, sorrow, and most of all...loneliness of a love that could never truly flourish.

Life span. Aging. Appearence. All were factors that hindered the chances of a true love between butler and servant. Not to mention that both parties were of the same gender.

Alois started talking about plans for the new game when Ciel pushed him down and made him sink into the couch cushions. A grimace made it's way onto the Trancy's face before he let a sadness cross between them. The blonde gave an understanding smile and then both of their faces became morbid.

"It's a bit lonely isn't it?"Alois whispered,"This silly game of ours."Ciel nodded and then began to return what Alois had done for him.

"A lonely game it is, but I swear we have each other."Ciel whispered so lowly that Alois thought he'd imagined it.

"How sentimental for the Queen's guard dog."Alois chuckled.

"Shut up you frivoulous spider. It's your turn to beg." Ciel smirked.

xxxxxxBXBxxxxxx

"God! How the hell did you learn this?"Alois panted in a hushed tone.

Ciel broke his lips away from the member before him and smirked mischievously. "I enjoy sweets."he said,"One of my favorites happens to be lollipops."

Alois laughed and Ciel rolled his eyes before continuing. His skillful tongue swirled teasingly at the tip, the hot muscle making Alois groan. He bucked his hips pleadingly and Ciel took pity. He engulfed the hard member and started deep throating. Alois was going to come within seconds, his pride would not accept otherwise.

"C-Claude!"Alous whimpered as he came. They both swore that they'd heard heavy breathing, but both thought it was the other person. The boy was covered in cum and sweat, Alois gave him a pleading look. Ciel gave his friend a look of complete understanding and started to clean him of the white residue with his handkerchief. Alois chuckled. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Something I missed?"he asked. "Nothing, it's just I doubt even our butlers could beat our talents."Alois laughed.

Ciel scoffed, but then an idea popped into his head. The Trancy noticed the gears of his friend's mind begin to turn. Ciel didn't get ideas much, but when he did...they were usually genius.

"The game."he stated,"A competition?" Nobody else would understand the Phantomhive's vague explanation besides Alois. Perhaps it was because their minds thought in the same way. Alois grinned widely and evilly. Ciel returned the expression. Yes, Ciel's ideas were genius.

xxxxxxBXBxxxxxx

"I'm beginning to think our little masters are actually getting along."Sebastian began. The butlers were sitting in the kitchen enjoying each others company in some way.

"I agree with that assumption."Claude nodded. With that there was a calm silence that was broken by Sebastian.

"You know, I think Ciel slept _extremely well_ last month. _Extremely_." The butlers exchanged knowing glances before setting down their cups of tea. Claude interlocked his fingers and rested his chin on them, Sebastian leaned onto his palm. Both hummed softly.

"Alois slept quite good also. A very _deep_ sleep. Perhaps he used up too much of his energy?"Claude spoke lecherously.

"Perhaps. Ciel had an early start to his day and was having good _dreams_ prior to that morning."Sebastian explained. They exchanged smirks and then chuckled slightly.

"Alois is seeming to lose his taste for 'vanilla'; he's beginning to enjoy more..._deepened_ flavors."Claude said.

"Ciel has some denial issues, but gives in quick enough. I think he has great potential for deeper _tastes_."Sebastian smirked. The butler froze as he felt his hand burn slightly. Claude looked at his too and then the two grinned demonically.

"My my. Our masters do seem to be _enjoying_ each others company."Sebastian pushed his chair and stood up. Claude followed suit and they crept up the stairs.

They stopped at the door when they heard a slight pant. Both of them growled and peered through the slight opening in the door.

"They left it unlocked."Claude whispered.

"How careless."Sebastian chuckled.

"Fuck...Trancy!"Ciel's voice gasped out causing the two butlers to have a problem with their uniforms being too constricting. Sure, they'd known the boys 'affection' towards each other, but neither had actually _witnessed _it. Alois's hair was quite damp against hid forehead and his eyes were closed in concentration.

Ciel lay helpless-looking beneath the boy with his hair messed up and his cheeks flushed a rosy pink. Both were panting slightly; enjoying the spiked arousal between them. Ciel's tongue _did_ seem to be busy though. It was swirling quite expertly against the blond's neck. The demons felt completely ignorant of their masters. Skills like theirs should be cherished instead of wasted upon themselves. Sebastian shuddered as Ciel came calling for him.

It was quite amusing, yet fascinating to watch the boys clean up.

"My master who can't dress himself is buttoning shirts?"Claude chuckled,"Hmm.."

They both became silent as the boys once again let their guard down. Ciel looked thoughtful for a moment while Alois rambled on about some 'new game'. They didn't bother to listen as Ciel pinned the blonde down. Claude smirked and Sebastian chuckled.

"They switch positions?"they mused. The laughing stopped at the look on their faces. It was a lonely despair and a connection.

"It's a bit lonely isn't it?"Alois stated sadly. Ciel nodded and proceeded to lick and suck his way down Trancy's chest. He stopped for a moment. "A lonely game it is, but I swear we have each other."Ciel whispered. The butlers stifled moans as they saw Ciel used that tongue for more than eating desserts.

"It seems I've _underestimated_ him."Sebastian breathed and tried not to move to much. Any friction on his member might just push him over the edge. Claude seemed to be having the same issue. He wasn't as lucky as Sebastian, Alois cried out for him and the butler growled as he skipped the edge and 'jumped' so to speak.

"I think control around them is becoming...limited."Claude said weakly. Sebastian felt mild pity; he must've came hard.

"The game."Ciel's voice brought them back to their masters,"A competition?" The butlers got a feeling that they should've listened to the first half of the conversation.

xxxxxxBXBxxxxxx

"How do we get them to compete?"Alois said. The two sat down as if nothing had occurred.

The butlers listened carefully.

"Sebastian will probably do it if I _'convince_' him."Ciel said.

"You're such a slut Ciel."

"Not as much as you Alois."

"Meh. Honesty is my policy."

The butler wondered what kind of 'convincing' his little master would do. What if that boy used his skillful tongue; swirling around and then arching back as the demon thrust into him...oh god. It made him go over the edge too.

"I think if I begged, Claude would submit."Alois smirked. The two Earls would plan out every detail. It had to work flawlessly.

"How was it anyway?"Alois asked,"You were very vague about it."

"He was a bit _too_ gentle, but I'm sure that'll change."Ciel stated calmly.

Alois grinned. "Claude had the same issue, but it's sweet in a way."the blonde said,"If Claude doesn't want to dominate; Then I think I could handle being vanilla."

Sebastian and Claude both grinned sadistically at this. So they hadn't been rough enough? Oh, well _that_ could change.

" Speaking of which, we should probably discuss the game."Ciel suggested. The boys had unnoticed their butlers' presence, but were subconsciously aware of wandering eyes. Their words became vague and perhaps misleading.

"I was thinking, perhaps the game we played with Elizabeth last summer?"Alois moved his bishop.

"I think we should play something that involves our _creativity_...and theirs."Ciel disagreed politely and moved his queen.

"What about that one we played with my servants all those years ago! Remember? I had to kiss Hannah?"the blonde suggested and then moved his king slightly. The Phantomhive was silent while pondering his next moves. Then with a sigh he looked up.

"Yes."Ciel replied," I suppose that one was amusing enough."

He sipped his tea and then moved one of his knight.

"Stalemate."Alois sighed,"What a shame."

"Agreed. Want to play again?"

A loud knock sounded on their door. Ciel and Alois jumped. The raven haired boy cleared his throat.

"Come in."he ordered. The butlers walked in and practically drooled at the room's scent.

It smelt of lust and pain, a demon's delicacy. This didn't go unnoticed by the Earls, and they exchanged glances before nodding slightly. Alois ran up to Claude and clapped his hands wistfully.

"Claude, Ciel and I would like to play a game!"the blonde chirped. Ciel made a fake scowl and hissed. Sebastian's lips curled; his master must be marvelous actor to fool a demon. He would punish him later.

"When did I say that you idiot?"the raven boy hissed. Alois laughed and his voice trilled.

"Oh you must play with us!"Alois gave Claude his best pout,"Pretty please..."

"I'm not playing without Sebastian."Ciel scoffed. The butler bowed and smirked.

"My lord, I feel flattered that you wish to include me in a game of yours."Sebastian said in a cat-like purr.

"Yes, your highness."Claude bowed slightly. He couldn't resist the boy's pout, it reminded his too much of his lips. ' Dripping wet and crying out lustfully, then I'll open them with only the slightest push of my-what am I doing?'Claude shook his head and realized his 'problem' had returned. Damn his perverted fantasies.

"Tell us of this...game, Trancy."Ciel waved it off; as if it were unimportant.

"Come now, you've played it before!"Alois huffed,"Truth or dare is always the one you decide to play!"

Ciel flushed and stammered slightly. "I-I decided no such thing!"

"You're in denial, but whatever."Aloud shrugged. He snapped his fingers towards the butlers, "You've played this before as children right?"the boy said,"So no need to explain the rules. We shall draw straws to decide who goes first."

"May I suggest something?"Ciel interrupted quietly. Alois smirked and the Phantomhive was about to speak.

"Oh Ciel, you want to play in teams don't you?"Alois chirped and grabbed his friend's arm. Ciel flinched and tried to pull it away. No use since neither really wanted to seperate.

'No! Thats not-!"

"Then you shall play on my team."Alois clapped and Claude gave his full attention. The blonde smiled and turned to Ciel who just rolled his eyes.

"Do you think the other servants would play?"he asked innocently.

"It would have to be the yours, since mine are too busy."Ciel said. The butlers twitched their eyebrows slightly, otherwise their faces were completely calm.

"As are mine since they've been let loose for a while, oh well."Alois sighed. Ciel yawned and then nodded.

"Do you like the phantom of the opera Ciel? I love the point of no return!"Alois asked randomly. Ciel cocked his head while the butlers became confused. Nevertheless, the Phantomhive responded.

"I very much enjoy the music of the night. Please get back to the game." Alois looked a bit put down, but pointed to the lights around the room. "Claude,shut them off ."the blond ordered. The butler bowed and the lights disappeared, basking the room with a dark glow from the storm outside.

"The butlers start. Let the game begin." [Alois's question will actually prove useful to Sebastian in another chapter ;)]

xxxxxxxBXBxxxxxx

The butlers came up with a good dare and a good truth. Whatever the hell of a masters chose, they wouldn't be defeated.

Sebastian spoke up. "Truth or dare?"he asked. Ciel and Alois nodded; obviously prepared as well and Alois spoke first. "Truth."

"What were you two doing while we were gone?"

"Simple. We played chess."Ciel answered in an uncaring tone. Alois stifled a chuckle and narrowed his eyes at Claude challengingly.

Sebastian was dissapointed at how his master dodged the truth, but sighed and let it go.

**Point for Ukes: 1**

"Your turn."Sebastian motioned. His red eyes glinted at Ciel, the pale Phantomhive shivered at his crimson gaze. It promised punishment for later.

"Truth or dare." The blonde asked with a dangerous chuckle. The demons remained unfazed.

"Dare."they chorused. It was a demon's game afterall. They couldn't lose.

"Kiss each other."Alois chuckled and Ciel bit back a smirk that was pressing on his lips. There was no way Sebastian would go through with this dare. He had too much pride. This just made Alois laugh more. The raven haired Earl pushed the blonde roughly to get him to shut up.

Sebastian and Claude smirked. Oh? So their masters wanted a show? The Phantomihive butler crept up to Claude and put a tentative hand on his shoulder. The other caught his cheek in a light grasp. Claude caught on quickly and made sure that when their lips touched it was in full view. The boys blushed deeply at the sight. Demons kissing was enough to make anyone's face redden and their clothes constricted. Sebastian probed Claude's mouth with his ever so slender tongue. It made Ciel almost was giving into it so easily it was like he could take anything, the sight made Alois hiss and grab at his shorts. Damn butlers. When they separated the two men were pleased with the results. Both boys obviously had been turned on by the sight.

**Point for Semes: 1**

"Truth or dare, young masters?"Claude smirked. Alois and Ciel exchanged frantic glances.

"Should we take the truth?"Alois whispered,"I think that they have something lecherous in mind." Ciel shook his head.

"Im not a coward."he replied,"And who cares if it's lecherous?" Alois nodded in agreement and they left the short meeting to turn back towards the butlers.

"Dare."Alois answered with narrowed eyes and a malicious smile. They were prepared.

"Continue where we left off."Sebastian smirked,"With each other."

Ciel pretended to look suprised and disgusted with Sebastian, but the butler could see through the facade easily now that he knew what to look for. The Phantomhive noticed this and gave a scoff. Did they think that _they_ were in control of this game? Alois and Ciel gave a quick glance at eachother. Yes, they were the 'masters' here, and they would win.

"Come here Ciel."Alois motioned with his fingers slowly. Ciel made sure to close his eyes halfway and then he crawled over to his friend and gently placed his lips on the blonde's. He blushed deeply, but didn't lose his resolve. It was one thing to do it alone, but in front of their lovers was...

"Moan for me like the slut you are Ciel."Alois hissed.

Sebastian wished deeply that he could say such things. The thought of ropes tying down Ciel, panting beneath him and crying out with each thrust...then he would lower himself without mercy and...oh hell, not again. The boys tongues twisted and turned. Alois nipped and Ciel's bottom lip; a sign that meant to let the Trancy take over. They continued the makeout session for a few heated minutes and then Ciel lost the battle for dominance with a huff. He gave the cutest pout possible and whined to Alois.

"How unfair Alois."Ciel whimpered as the blonde unbuttoned the top three buckles of his coat. They would put on their own show. Get ready you damn butlers.

"No Ciel, what's unfair is that you tried to top again,"Alois let his fingers trail lightly up Ciel's neck,"I should punish you." Alois took initiative and let his tongue follow where his fingers had been. Ciel whimpered and moaned. The butlers could practically feel the boys underneath them with how hard they were getting.

"H-How would you punish me-?"Ciel was a great actor; it seemed Alois was as well, he cut him off.

"Do you _really_ want to find out?"Alois smirked and crawled on top of Ciel so that he was between the blonde's legs. Ciel closed his eyes and rolled his hips just for show. Sebastian stifled and groan and a growl. Claude just struggled to keep his pants loose enough to fit.

"Sorry. Perhaps another day." Ciel stifled his own mocking laughter. The Phantomhive smirked slightly and Alois laughed. The blonde got off his friend and they sat innocently in front of their butlers.

**Point for Ukes: 2**

"Truth or dare Sebastian?"Ciel asked. His voice was monotone, but his gaze was challenging. The butler's eyes glowed slightly at the urge to lock his master away and fuck him for eternity.

"Ciel-"Sebastian began.

Claude cut him off. "We choose truth."the Trancy butler said quickly.

Sebastian sighed and nodded towards Claude. He had almost made them lose...wait a second!

"Pardon me, but what happens if we were to lose?"the red-eyed demon commented. Alois's eyes widened slightly and Ciel just turned his head away and blushed slightly.

"We get whatever we want. No questions asked or hinted at."Alois said, he thought for a moment before adding on,"Also, no suggesting, interpreting, calling out on, observations, statements, or any of your scape goats!"

Ciel smirked slightly and turned his head back towards the butlers. "And no punishments for consumption of sweets or embarrassment of staff."he added in a monotone voice. The butlers grimaced at how their masters had worded out their order. Then at the mention of sweets, Sebastian smirked and chuckled slightly.

"And if you lose?"Claude raised an eyebrow. He must've been discomforted by the 'embarrassment of staff' rule. And with a master like Alois, it was no wonder why.

"Five times,"Alois looked at Ciel who shook his head. The blonde changed his answer. "No, three times."the Trancy smirked,"If you win, which we highly doubt, then you get to disobey orders three times."

The butlers pondered for a moment and with perverted smiles, they nodded. "Okay, back to the game."Alois leaned in to whisper into Ciel's ear.

"What should we ask?"he hissed. The raven haired boy thought for a moment, then blushed slightly before clearing his composure. Alois smiled, aaah how he loved Ciel's mind when it dropped into the gutter. Ciel grabbed Alois's shoulder and whispered something harshly into his ear. The sensation made Alois feel ticklish, but he only shivered slightly. Then he blushed as well.

"Why would you want to know that?"he asked in a harsh whisper.

"It would be useful wouldn't it?"Ciel harshly retorted. The boys were furiously red and the butlers suppressed grins. They had obviously lost some resolve.

"Then you ask that!"

"I'll tell Claude about your plans with the rope!"Ciel hissed. The Trancy widened his eyes in slight fear.

"Youre blackmailing me to ask a question?"

"So you can tell them to kiss eachother it's fine, but when it comes to something as simple as-"

"Okay! Okay! Youre such a bitch Ciel." Alois coughed and his voice was a bit softer. "Are you particularly, um...sensitive...anywhere?."the blonde mumbled.

Ciel was a deep red and Alois was practically hiding behind his blond hair. Sebastian was going to take some of his pride back with this question. The butler leaned forward to lightly trace Ciel's cheek bone. The boy shivered and leaned into the gloved hand.

"I'm mostly sensitive here."Sebastian let his hand move down the boy's torso and stopped at his navel. The butler chuckled and moved his mouth up to his ear. Lecherous whispers and promises passed into the sensitive flesh and sent shivers up Ciel's spine.

"But if you really must know Ciel,"the demon panted slightly,"I'm always sensitive if you touch me lower." The butler let his hand travel to lower places and the boy bucked into it slightly. Why was his butler becoming this lecherous in front of Claude? Did that mean that the two were already aware of Alois's and his agreement? His eyes were glazed and his head lolled.

"S-Sebastian..."the boy breathed. Alois squeezed his shorts tightly.

"Stay focused!" he said urgently,"and Uh-Ahh! Wait-Mmm!" Claude was busy sucking and nipping at Alois's neck. Ciel whimpered at the feeling of Sebastians hand slipping underneath his shirt. Ciel huffed and pulled his hand away from his crumpled shirt to grab his butler's hair. Ivory skin contrasted with the obsidian locks as Sebastian moved lower to dip his tongue into Ciel's navel. "Aaah!"he cried. Alois was whimpering too. Dammit! They were losing! They were going to lose! A knock sounded on the door, making everyone freeze.

"Young Master?"Mayrene's chipper voice called,"Lady Elizabeth has just arrived."

"Elizabeth?"Ciel pushed his butler away and the demon chuckled.

"Somebody forgot."Sebastian smirked. Ciel blushed furiously and gave a defiant glare. Alois coughed and the Phantomive looked at him. The blonde flashed his tongue and smiled.

"Ill contact you later."the boy sighed. Ciel blinked and nodded. The blonde turned to Claude.

"We shall be going."the Tracy butler stated with a bow. The two quickly opened the door to flee from Ciel's overly pink fiancee.

A/N: I think I may edit some parts to this if people think they're going to fast.

Ciel: You're the one who's going to fast!

Me: You'd want it either way Ciel.

Alois/Sebastian: So true.

Ciel: Shut up!

Until Next Chappie!


	3. A Season of Separation

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Kuro? I _do? _Well, sorry, I'm not responsible for the amazing characters of Yana Toboso.

Warning: Yaoi. Boys liking boys. Also a Grell Sutcliffe liking Sebastian. Some one-sided Alois/Claude. Foul language compliments of Alois.

A/N: I originally had this drama-filled chapter with only 1000 words, so I re-wrote it. Arent you special? ;) This is suppose to be a painful chapter, so dont kill the two Kuro butlers for being bastards. Im pretty much setting the plot up for a greater story here. No hints! Hahaha.

Chapter 2: Broken Dolls

Dreams are like humans. They can be sweeter than any sugar; or as bitter as a mid-winter wind. Ciel knows this for a fact, along with another Earl.

It had been two months since his first night with Sebastian. Only one month since the Game of Ukes. He should be satisfied that his butler is his, but something was missing. Lust filled nights in London and sweet moments turned blithering hot in his office, all were amazing and memorable, but no enough. What was wrong?

Sebastian barely spoke to him anymore besides when asked for something and during sex. Even then it was only harsh whispers and sweet lies played out to satiate Ciel's hunger for pain. He loved when Sebastian was rough with him, but it was so rare that Ciel wondered if the demon prefered more gentle tones than heated bliss.

He was afraid to ask what was wrong. What if the real problem lied in Ciel? Was he not good enough anymore?

Ciel sighed as he realized that his thoughts hadn't helped his work load get done at all.

The office was dark with the heavy clouds that promised snow along with the looming forest behind the windows. If the Earl didn't have a clock he might've mistaken it for nightfall, but of course it was only ten in the morning. Ciel's desk lay littered with completed letters to the Queen and turned down invitations to winter galas and small parties. Business was a steady stream of profits as usual, except for a slight increase which was expected for the holiday season.

Quickly cooling tea left by Sebastian stood untouched on a silver platter along with breakfast scones and a once full bowl of porridge. He had scoffed at the phesant dish, but ate it with little complaint as he liked the warm oats in his chilly room. The black butler had left soon after delivering the meal. His cool smile still in place without chance of someone catching his emotions.

Ciel remembered his butlers cold stature...

xxxxx9:00xxxxx

"Sebastian. Wait a moment."Ciel's demanding tone stopped the butler in his tracks. Sebastian was the perfect form of a butler, but behind that facade, the Earl could sense something amiss.

"Yes My Lord?" Sebastian asked with a monochrome smile. God how Ciel wanted to rip that smirk off his face. With a hiss and a sigh the boy walked around the desk and stood in front of his butler.

"Why are you constantly avoiding me?" Ciel finally asked,"What's wrong?"

Sebastian showed slight surprise at his emotions and actions being documented by Ciel, but quickly turned back into the cold and seemingly calm mask that was Sebastian Michaelis.

"Why nothing is wrong Sir." He replied gracefully,"I must say that I do not know what you mean."

Ciel frowned and gave a narrowed glare at Sebastian.

"What happened to 'never lying'?"he asked with a slightly hurt voice, though it was greatly masked,"This isn't like you Sebastian. You dont talk anymore."

Sebastian just smiled a bit more warmly and laid a quick kiss to Ciel's forehead. It wasn't nearly enough to comfort the boy's emotions.

"Im talking now aren't I?"he chuckled,"And nothing is wrong. I promise."

The black butler brusquely turned and opened the door. He was prepared to leave when a slight sniffle came from behind him.

"Young Master?"he cocked his head at the boy who turned his back to him to look out the window.

"You always leave..."Ciel's voice showed no signs of the tears that Sebastian could surely scent.

Without another moment Sebastian bowed.

"There are chores to be done My Lord."

xxxxxPresentxxxxx

"You're a fool."a voice stated calmly. Ciel jumped at the sudden appearance of a red clad shinigami. Grell Sutcliffe.

"Am I?"he hissed back,"You're one to talk." His hands clenched in angered fists, but he didn't dare call for Sebastian. He wouldn't be able to handle the cold demeanor.

Jack the Ripper swooped into the room and sat comfortably on the window sill. Grell was a femenine death god with mostly red attire. His black shoes scraped along the polished wood of the sill and his gloved hands lay unmenacingly to the side. For the moment he was no threat.

"I'm not the one crying now am I?"Grell pointed out with a frown. Ciel hissed.

"What the bloody hell are you-!"The phantomhive felt a salty drop fall inbetween his lips. He widened his eyes before quickly wiping them off. Why was he crying in front of his enemy?

"Gods of any kind are often able to bring out one's true emotions."Grell shrugged,"Seems you're human afterall brat."

Ciel was mortified as the tears kept coming. Why weren't they stopping? Little choked sounds rose from his throat. For once he felt like a sniveling child.

All of a sudden Grell was in front of the Phantomhive and wiping off his tears with a coarse fabric that Ciel believed to be Madame Red's very coat. The shinigami sighed.

"What a troublesome kid. What are you so damn sad about?"

Ciel didn't reply but just sobbed further onward in a beautiful display of human emotion. Grel poked at his small forehead.

"Oi! I asked a question!"The shinigami growled,"What's with the waterworks?"

"H-He doesnt...talk anym-more."Ciel stifled out. Grell cocked his head in confusion before an understanding came over him.

"Oh, you mean my Sebby!" the shinigami squealed,"Where is he anyway? My beautiful Sebby!"

"To hell if I know!"Ciel hissed,"I doubt he would notice if I wore cat ears with the way he's been acting!"

"Seriously? Sebby not noticing cat ears?"Grell blinked,"What happened? What'd you do to my Sebby?"

"I dont know! He's...He's just silent!"Ciel whimpered,"We used to talk all the time and we used to tease and laugh about things. Now all he does is follow orders and complete chores! He doesn't acknowledge me other than when he wants sex! And even then he has a tight lip!"

"S-sex?" Grell blushed and jolted back,"Y-You and Sebastian are-?"

Ciel gave a victorious smirk,"That's right. We're _lovers_."

Grell grimaced and then frowned. He was silent before pointing out something cruel.

"Has he ever said those exact words?"the shinigami asked,"Has he ever said, 'I love you'?"

Ciel went cold as he tried to think back to a time when Sebastian said that. The Earl became even colder as he couldn't think of any moments like that. Had he only assumed that this was more than sex? Was he the only one who felt more? The Phantomhive suddenly felt filthy and ill.

"I guess that's a no."Grell smirked,"Not surprising. He's a _demon_ afterall. Had you forgotten your place? He's a more powerful and beautiful being, what would he want with a human like you?"

Those words left Ciel with a sickening tug in his chest. That's right. Sebastian had different values than he did. How had he forgotten that? Was this game between Alois and he worth it in the end? They were demons who were knowingly playing with their hearts. This was the cold conclusion that Grell had reminded him of.

But what if this wasn't a normal situation? Ha. Normal. What was normal anymore?

Did Sebastian know that Ciel was feeling neglected? From Ciel's mindframe, Sebastian wasn't the kind of man to do so. Surley if Ciel asked him how he felt, the butler wouldn't lie. Also, Sebastian had already told him that nothing was the matter.

So why was he getting this feeling of confusion?

Ciel didn't have the answer.

xxxxxTrancy Manorxxxxx

Humans were, to say the least, halarious in their nature. Alois knew this because he himself was one of the filthy creatures.

"Claude, when was the last time we visited my sweet Ciel?"

"Two days ago."the butler growled uncaringly,"Why does it matter?"

Alois flinched before once again relaxing. He didn't know what was with Claude! His adittude was horrendous!

'And that's from _me_!' he thought.

The day was dark and gloomy. One of those days that bright people like Alois wanted to stay inside. But boredom was a torture that wouldn't stop until satisfied. With a sigh the Trancy stepped around his desk and put his arms around Claude's waist.

"Hey Claude, let's go on a date!"

The butler looked up from his organizing of the book shelves to give a cold glare at the blond. With a defiant hiss, Alois slapped Claude across the face.

"God you're acting like such a damn asshole lately!"Alois yelled,"Fine! I can go sleep at Ciel's you cold bastard!"

The blonde stomped towards the door only to be thrown back onto the hard floor. He hissed at the pain.

"What the fuck Claude!"He growled. The butler held Alois's arms above his head and sat upon his thin waist.

"Such fowl language. I'm going to teach you the proper way to beg."Claude smirked. His demonice eyes showed an inner demon that was held back by the very contract that brought them together. A lecherous web of comfort to a boy with so much pain. Alois enjoyed this look the majority of the time, but lately he had been seeing too much of the butler's dark side. Alois missed the warm nights by the fire when Claude had ravished him gently. Where had the tender and loveable Claude gone?

"No! I dont want your lame-ass punishments!"Alois protested and struggled to break free,"This is all you do lately! I dont even enjoy it half the fucking time anymore!"

Claude didn't comment as he bit his way down Alois's chest. The boy shivered beneath from the cold air in the room, even though Claude thought it otherwise. How many colds had Alois gotten from the unkindled fires that he himself had to create? How many of them were taken care of by none other than Ciel and his servants?

When the demonic butler reached Alois's waistline, the Trancy Earl renewed his protests.

"Claude, I said not now!" He tried,"That's an ord-"

"Sorry, my ears are in capable of hearing anything besides your screams Alois..."Claude smirked and pulled off Alois's shorts. Without delay he quickly began working on Alois's thighs. His bites on the ivory skin left deep bruises that would hurt later; another lingering pain to tell Ciel about. The lips left Alois's legs to work on his shallow throat. The blonde whimpered as Claude bit down hard on his collar bone. Usually Alois would give in, usually he wouldn't care, but Claude finally went past Alois's point of sanity. The feeling of embedded fangs made the Trancy tremble in fear.

Memories of deluded blood and bruised nights came over Alois. He struggled as tears left his sockets. Blood trickled down his pale neck, much to Claude's satisfaction and Alois's pain.

"Agh! No, enough -Claude!"Alois whimpered pitifully.

"Why?"the butler questioned. Then with a groan and displeased sigh he bent down to Alois's lips and began to coax them into motion. He gently moved his lips against the blonde's sweet mouth, but Alois was far from pleased. The kiss had no emotion accompanying it and was short lived.

Claude's fingers met Alois's bruised lips and the blonde didn't try to stop them from entering in fear of Claude becoming even more harsh. He coated Claude's digits with saliva until they were dripping with his spit.

"Good boy."

Alois gave out a gasp of pain when one of his digits entered without much warning. Not giving him time to adjust, another finger came in alongside the other providing a wounded ache coexisting with a slowly building pleasure. Seemingly tender kisses along Alois's jaw gave a false sense of security to the victim and a warm hand held the blonde's member, constricting him to the point of bruising. More pain. Less pleasure. Why Claude?

It seemed Claude wasn't in a comprimising mood today. Or any other day for the past three weeks. Claude shifted Alois up so that they were in a sitting position. The blonde didn't protest because he was sick of trying to do so. Did he even like Claude anymore? He remembered how he'd confessed to the butler so long ago...Claude hadn't even acknowledged it. That direct question. It was so direct that it shouldn't have been brushed off. 'Do you love me Claude?' the question played like a broken recored through the blonde's mind

"Ah! Claude!"Alois gasped as the demon entered him brusquely,"T-That hurts you bastard!"

"It wont for much longer..."Claude said blankly. He was stating a fact, not trying to comfort the boy in front of him.

With every thrust the pain became less and less pronounced. As usual Claude was thrusting into Alois with the pace of a hummingbird. Flesh against flesh. Mouths on mouths. But yet, there was no emotion coming from the demon. Alois decided that perhaps it was better to stop thinking. Stop thinking completely. Their game was foolish and it backfired. His butler hit Alois's prostate with such strength that the boy almost doubled over.

The friction that Alois felt was almost heavenly, he couldn't believe the pain that had been there only moments before. Every painful touch was amplified as the pleasure coursed through him. The bite on his neck stung painfully, but it was only a blatant reminder of the past fights. Pants and heat filled the room. The windows fogged up and the cold air of the room was seemingly gone.

"C-Claude, harder..."The blonde gasped out and started to thrust his hips down to meet his butlers.

"Yes Your Highness."

Racing hearts. Or was it just Alois's? Feverishly he leaned against Claude's chest as the climax between them approached. Every thrust was closer to the pleasure that they both severely wanted.

"_C-Claude!"_Alois came with the beat of his butler's heart. Claude soon followed and brusquely pulled out of the Earl.

The blonde panted on the floor while Claude began to dress himself. Not ready to stand just yet, Alois pulled his clothes towards him and began to precariously put them on. His eyes sparkled with left over tears and a sad gaspy breath was taken.

"Claude?"Alois's hoarse voice was low and slightly menacing. The butler simply turned and looked at the small boy. He held out his hand to help him up; thinking that was what his master had desired. The hand was roughly slapped away and the boy stood up.

"Well then. What do you want?"Claude sighed as he straightened out his own tie.

"An answer."

Claude froze and simply blinked in confusion,"An answer to what exactly?"

"Two years ago I asked you a question Claude."Alois looked at him with hopeful yet prepared eyes,"You have yet to respond."

The butler didn't speak and just blinked again. He leaned back and crossed his arms.

"I dont see the point in answering questions that have no sufficient meaning to me."

Alois blinked in shock before narrowing his eyes. He slapped his butler across the face so hard that it actually stung a little. Tears threatened to leak as the blonde turned and kicked open the door. Hannah was around the corner with towels and she froze at the sight of the master who had poked her eye out three years ago. He blankly flipped her off and took one long glance back at Claude who stood there unsurprised.

"Come find me when I want to be dragged to hell."Alois said coldly,"That's your order Claude."

The butler didn't follow the blonde as he ran out the door and waved down a carriage.

"Where to sir?"the coachman asked gently. He could see that the Earl was sufficiently crying and couldn't answer. With a polite smile the old coachman turned back to the road. He knew where Alois was going. It was the only place he traveled alone. The same old line echoed through the carriage.

"I see. We shall arrive at the Phantomhive estate in approximatley thirty minutes sir."

Humans. To say the least, were hilarious creatures.


	4. A Kiss or a Kill

A/N: The last chapter was a little short on my part, apologies. I'm warning you that there will probably be little to no Elizabeth in this fanfic, why? Because the only two people I think should be paired with Ciel is Alois or Sebastian...okay, just Sebastian.

Claude: You make me into such a bastard! And why am I not considered eligable?

Me: Youre a bastard naturally!

Ciel: Youre a creeper naturally too...

Alois: Agreed.

Sebastian/Me: You're one hell of a creeper Claude.

Warning: Do not try summoning a demon at home. It will take over your body and may cause unwanted damage to both your family and friends. Do you want to turn into Claude? I think not. In this chapter there is, of course, boyxboy, a runaway Alois, and an overly pink fiancee.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Creeper Claude nor the Smexy Sebastian. All characters go to Yana Toboso.

**Chapter 4: A Kiss or A Kill**

There was an eerie silence in the Phantomhive Manor. Sebastian didn't enjoy it. He didn't enjoy it at all.

Even the three imbeciles were behaving relativley well. Soon he would run out of excuses to not speak to Ciel.

'It's not like I'm lying to him...'Sebastian tried to convince himself,'There really isn't anything wrong...with the house anyway.'

The problem lied in the overly happy blond girl that was visiting frequently. _Very _frequently. It was bringing up selfish thoughts within Sebastian. He loved Ciel. He loved the boy with every fiber of his being...but, Sebastian wasn't sure he wanted to share. Although Ciel was his, body and soul, Elizabeth was still a small slice of the Phantomhive's heart. She was the only thing besides Tanaka and the ring that remained from his past, and had a place in his future.

Where was Sebastian in Ciel's future? Did Ciel think of him more than just a demon? Such human emotions were new to the demon and he was unsure of how to approach it. When Ciel so obviously cried, yet felt the need to hide it...Sebastian almost died.

There was a loud knock at the door and a suprising shout from the young master.

"I'll answer the door!" his voice echoed throughout the manor. Nobody judged his decision and the door opened as soon as Ciel approached it.

"CIEL PHANTOMHIVE! I DEMAND THAT YOU LET ME CRASH HERE!" an obnoxious, but blindly angered voice shook the mansion. Sebastian jolted and went to see what the big deal was. Ciel stood in speechless surprise at the volume of his friend.

"Earl Trancy. For what do we owe this great pleasure?"Sebastian asked cordially. Ciel gave Sebastian a startled look before snapping it back to their guest. Alois looked like hell, or at least from the damn place. His clothes were put on incorrectly, bruises lay across his unbuttoned chest along with a dry red stream that they both immediatley concluded to be blood. The stream led to deep fang marks on the blonde's neck which brought attention to the sobbing face that had become Alois Trancy.

"A-Alois?"the cobalt blue boy ran up to his friend with a frightened tone to his voice,"Alois, what happened?"

Sebastian left quickly to get some ice and towels. He was furious to say the least. What in the bloody hell was that bastard thinking? That Alois would _enjoy_ such harsh treatment? He growled and ignored the worried words of the other servants. He already had to be prepared for Lady Elizabeth, now Alois had showed up covered in bruises that reeked of Claude. Today was not off to a good start.

"H-He didn't stop..."The blonde sobbed,"That filthy son of a whore didn't stop when I asked him too."

"Knowing Claude he was _born_ from a whore."Ciel tried to laugh, but it came out weak,"Did you order him to-?"

"I tried, but he stopped me."Alois sniffled and then smirked shakily at Ciel's joke,"Hehehe. Yeah the Creeper Claude, a son to a whore in hell."

"Almost all mothers in hell are whores I must say..."Sebastian intervened and held out a frozen icicle and a warm towel. Ciel took them with an almost inaudible 'thank you'.

"Haha."Alois chuckled and winced as the towel was rubbed over his wounds,"Does that mean you're mother was a whore Sebastian?"

Sebastian smirked and let his eye twitch to purposefully amuse him,"I think not. She was a demonic noble, my father was the whore."

There was a silence before laughter consumed Alois and the blonde almost choked. Ciel gave Sebastian an amused smirk and then continued to clean Alois's wounds. He wasn't doing a very good job of it. Sebastian carefully placed his hands over Ciel's. The Phantomhive looked at Sebastian curiously.

"My lord, I'm sure Lady Elizabeth will not take kindly to your blood-covered appearance."

Ciel flinched at the mention of his fiancee. A wave of disgust over came him and he didn't try to hide his facial expression. Oh, yes, he had almost forgotten about his troublesome fiancee. He still had to tell her.

"Of course, take Alois to his usual guest room,"Ciel began to walk away before another precaution came over his mind. He turned back to his butler. The Phantomhive's eyes were deeply cold and bright with the promise of death. He smiled as if amused and pointed to the main door.

"If Claude enters this mansion, I give you permission to..._**excuse**_ him."

'You mean _execute_ him.'Alois and Sebastian thought as they sweat dropped. Nevertheless, the butler nodded his head at the silent order he was given and carried Alois to the room.

xxxxxBXBxxxxx

As Ciel waited for Sebastian to finish with Alois, the butler was carrying the blonde over his shoulder with ease.

"Sebastian?"the earl asked,"Do demons have hearts?"

The butler stopped for a moment before continuing with a chuckle,"Yes. They do indeed."

"I dont mean physical hearts. I mean spiritual."

Sebastian smiled and set Alois down outside his room. It was a sad smile that accompanied longing eyes that glanced towards Ciel's door.

"I cannot speak for all of us, but I believe we do."

xxxxxBXBxxxxx

His bed was slightly crumpled from the earl rolling around on it. Small droplets of Alois's blood lay scattered across his shirt and sheets. They would need to be changed to clean ones. Perhaps he could ask for cotton? Sebastian wouldn't be pleased with the extra chore before nightfall, but Ciel was sure he would do it anyway. He probably wouldn't even have to order him. order him...

Could he order Sebastian to tell him what was wrong? That would be too cruel and unfair.

'Since when was I fair?'he huffed and fell onto his back. The matress coushined his fall and Sebastian knocked on his door. It made Ciel jolt upright and clear his throat.

"Come in Sebastian."

"My Lord, our guest is resting comfortably." The butler entered, his eyes never met Ciel's. It was time to put this plan into action.

"That's good. I think I may check on him after you've finished cleaning me."Ciel replied. He motioned for Sebatian to come and undress him, which the butler did almost hastily. When he reached Ciel's shirt and practically ripped it off him, the Phantomhive grabbed his wrists. The demon looked up with eyes that tried desperatly to hide emotion. Ciel knew him to well for that to work anymore though.

"Lying is a terrible habit Sebastian. One I was sure you would never start."

"I havent started that habit My Lord."

"You havent called me Ciel in public in over a month. You do chores that I know for a fact have been completed. You handle my clothing so rashly that I feel like you either want to see my skin quickly or you want to dress me faster. Your tailcoat has had a string loose for three weeks now and you still havent noticed it."Ciel raised an eyebrow,"If that's not traits of stress and avoidance than my name is Grell Sutcliffe."

Sebastian sighed and gently placed his arms around Ciel's waist. It was a warm gesture that Ciel had been missing for a while now, silence was okay for a while, but Sebastian had gone too far this time. Without thinking, Ciel blurted the words out he knew he shouldn't have.

"I love you."He said,"Im ending the engagement."

Sebastian suddenly became eerily still. The Phantomhive went cold as he prepared for the worst. What if Sebastian didn't feel the same way? What if it was as Grell had predicted? That humans were no match for demons? The silence ensued for another moment or two before gained the courage to speak.

"S-Sebastian?"he squeaked. Ciel's heart pounded so hard he was frightened that it would explode. The demon unlatched himself from Ciel before leaning down to become only millimeters away from the Earl's face.

Ciel almost expected a disgusted expression from Sebastian before cold lips crashed down on his.* Chills ran down the Phantomhive's spine before his body went blithering hot with the kiss. His butler never let their bodies seperate as he pushed Ciel down into the matress. Heat like hell itself coursed through their veins and Sebastian nipped at Ciel's bottom lip gently, begging for entrance. Ciel couldn't deny such a welcomed invitation.

Ciel's mouth was as sweet as the desserts he so desired. Sebastian let his tounge devour the delicacy as his hands expertly untied the eyepatch from his Ciel's azure eye. He never wanted the patch to cover it up again. He wanted everyone in both heaven and hell to know that this boy was his. Marked by him. Ciel was his willingly and his love was graciously given in quantities of chilled and heated moments of lust filled pleasure. His mouth mapped his prey's completely so that he could never forget the corners and dips of Ciel's mouth. The earl pulled him closer so that Sebastian's body was practically crushing him.

'Crush me.'Ciel thought heatedly,'Kiss me. Kill me. Ravish me. Do what you will.'

Sebastian could almost hear lecherous words come from Ciel's lips, and he convinced himself they were figments of his growing imagination. But, he followed those words anyway. He would ravish what innocence was left inside Ciel Phantomhive. He would kiss him until his breath was lost and he would crush all who tried to deny him that right. He would kill those who persisted. Love him. He would love him until the day he would be buried in the earth. And afterthat he would take his soul with him to the depths of hell and continue to ravish him there. Forever his.

'Forever mine.'He thought with conviction and he released the lips of the panting boy beneath him. Ciel's face was flushed a deeper red than the roses that lay dead in the melting snow. His lips had an almost amber color to them mixed with the petal like color that could not be obtained by any woman who would dare ask for it. Two eyes. One a natural blue that could melt his heart, and already did, along with a bright amythest that glowed with their contract from so long ago.

"Ciel. I love you Ciel Phantomhive."Sebastian panted before once again kissing his already bruised lips.

The earl couldn't deny the smile that graced his features even if he tried. The February snow melted outside as the cold heart of a demon melted within the man above him. Morbid and poetic. A story to be told to children whose mothers never experience true love. A Romeo and a Hamlet. How amusing that they were finally put together. He was sure that Elizabeth would come soon, he was sure that she would see them in the midst of something unforgivable. But he was also sure that he didn't give a damn about it.

Hands so warm that they were almost human carressed the lithe body below and the reactions differred with every stroke. A kiss to the left was rewarded with a shiver. A press to the cursed brand was rewarded with a moan of want and need. Sebastian watched and memorized every movement with such precisement that he would surely never forget.

"S-Sebastian, please, I-I want you."Ciel sighed. His eyes were hazy with the lust and love that covered them along with thin eyelids that stopped halfway across the eye; making him look almost sleepy. Sebastian shuddered and trailed gentle kisses along his master's cream colored chest. When his damp lips reached his hardened nubs, Ciel would gasp and arch further into the touch. A work of art and a sight to be loved for the demon tenderly loving him.

But soon the kisses became more passionate along the smooth skin, every reaction lasting longer and coming faster. Every gasp, every jolt, every shudder added to Sebastian's addiction to Ciel. He wanted Ciel to know the meaning of ravished. The very level of his love for him. He remembered a question Alois had asked so long ago and chuckled against the base of Ciel's throat.

"W-What is it?"Ciel's breath hitched at the vibrations of Sebastian's voice.

"I think I want to sing to you."Sebastian said almost teasingly. He nibbled at the soft flesh along Ciel's neck and smirked as the area became red under his minstrations.

"Y-Youre positively joking!"Ciel spluttered. Sebastian chuckled once again before tantalizing lips brushed along his waistline.

"Hmmm...Afraid not _my love_."

Ciel blushed and quivered at the same time. Giving no room for protest in his mindframe.

"_Nightime sharpens,"_his baritone voice vibrated against Ciel's sensitive skin his member twitched with the pleasurable feeling,"_Heightens each sensation; Darkness stirs and wakes imagination..."_

_"_Y-You're absolutley misleading with those words."

"_hmmm, are they? I remember your first 'dream' Ciel."_Sebastian said in a low key hum,"_Silently the senses, abandon their defenses."_

"I-I am so ready to murder you-Ah!"Ciel gasped as a warm and wet muscle trailed its way up the earl's quivering member. Sebastian didn't stop his song as he continued to please Ciel with his tongue.

"_Slowly. Gently. Night unfurls its splendor,_"Sebastian smirked at the next words that left his mouth and fell onto Ciel's quivering erection. Pre-cum dripped from the tip of it and the butler engulfed the member down his throat as he continued to sing between breaths. The toned air would send chills through Ciel as they hit the tip of his heated member.

"_Grasp it. **Feel** it. Tremulous and tender."_

_"Ahh. S-Sebastian!" _Ciel's voice moaned,"_Please. Please!"_

_"Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light."_

The low note made Ciel scream in need. Sweet and delicious torture was the gift Sebastian had given him. He was so close.

'Enter me. Please Sebastian!'his mind begged as his lips let out desperate gasps and erotic moans.

"_and listen to the music of the night..."_

With a growl, Ciel flipped them over and sat purposefully close to Sebastian's hot waist. He panted and was flushed as Sebastian smirked victoriously beneath him. The earl rolled his hips down against Sebastian's pants and bent down to his butler's satisfied face.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again." he panted and literally ripped Sebastian's shirt off him,"You take far too long."

With a smirk Sebastian pulled Ciel down for a heated kiss. Pants and moans were heard throughout the manor without care to whose ears may hear and a cry of love and pleasure tore through the forest around the house. Followed by one last sentance:

"I love you Ciel."

A/N: I didn't do the complete scene (though I wrote it) because I wanted it to be purely emotional stuff. I swear you will have your yaoi! And some may be wondering when Undertaker enters the picture. Well, I promise it shall be soon...

*I was so desperate to put,(Aww...so cheesy.) right there, but I didn't have it in my heart to ruin the moment.


	5. A Darkened House:A Stronger Soul

**A/N: This chapter is a little short, I hope it's satisfying though. :9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this**

**Warning: the usual.**

**Chapter 5: A Darkened House**

"CIEL!~WHERE ARE YOU CIEL?~"

The high pitched voice coming from the small girl was rewarded only with a terrible silence. Elizabeth furrowed her brow in worry as nobody came to greet her. Where was Sebastian and Ciel?

"Hello?"she asked a bit more calmly,"Where is everyone?"

Her blonde curls bounced and her heels clicked as she stepped into the hall. With a snap of the reins, the carriage behind her sped off, leaving her alone to the eerily quiet manor.

Sweat trickled down her neck as she felt an overwhelming hatred seemingly coming from the very walls of the home. She felt herself being watched by its many portraits and banisters, she felt darkness wash over her every footstep. Elizabeth hated this house.

"Try to kill me all you want, but your greasy floorboards and rough walls won't keep me from seeing my Ciel."Elizabeth hissed. The house shook slightly and the floor creaked beneath her; as if laughing at her challenge of taking on a mere house. She clicked her tongue and glared at the red wallpapers and Victorian style furniture.

"I hate this house. I hate it."she spat,"We're moving as soon as we get married."

"So sure of yourself? How naive."a voice trilled with a slight chuckle. For a brief second Elizabeth paled at the thought that perhaps the house was haunted, until she saw an unexpected guest on the staircase.

"E-Earl Trancy. How unexpected."

"I was ALLOWED in. What's so unexpected about it? YOU on the other hand..."

Elizabeth frowned at the boy's obvious suggestion,"I'm always allowed here! I'm his fiancée."

Alois let out a hearty laugh as he slid down the polished banister, Elizabeth was sure that he would fall, but with no trouble in the least he landed in front of her.

"Who said you're allowed here? Who?"

"...I-I don't need to be told! Ciel lets me in anyhow!"She protested. This time the house shook with Alois in agreement. Naive. Poor girl.

"What noble would turn down the daughter of Lady Frances?"Alois shook his head,"That's how it works doesn't it?"

Elizabeth paled before growing red with anger,"How WHAT works? What are you trying to imply?"

"Your fearsome mother threatens to tromp anyone who dares to deny you of anything. That's why nobody says no to you."Alois's face turned upward with a smirk of disgust,"What is it? Where did you get that confidence of yours? Do you think your cute? Do you think everyone was born with affection towards you? You're nothing more than an annoying little brat. One that missed a lesson on humbleness and grace. The only reason Ciel let's you in is because you were his childhood friend. In truth, you're only here as a reminder of his painful past before the fire. Of lost relatives he can never get back. All his pain and anguish and lonliness, you remind him of that. So youre really only worth the weight in which you burden your so-called fiancée."

Alois gave her a pitiful frown and a click of his tongue as he sat on the step before her.

"He could never truly love you."

Elizabeth gaped in shock before shaking her head furiously,"No! You're wrong! Ciel loves me! He loves me!"

Alois ground his teeth before letting out a shit-eating grin.

"Such an annoying pest. No wonder this house hates you."he laughed,"And a house is an expression of the person who owns it. Haven't you heard that before? So if the house hates you, what makes you think Ciel won't?"

'Though I suppose Sebastian is the true owner...'Alois sweat dropped.

Elizabeth's eyes glimmered with tears failing to be held back in a proud manner. She didn't know how the dark house and Alois had reduced her to this sniffling pile of unwanted flesh. She raised her arm to slap him with a newfound hatred.

She squeaked in shock as her arm was grabbed in a bizarrely strong grip. Elizabeth could feel her arm begin to bruise as she winced and Alois laughed before dragging her ruthlessly up the staircase.

"W-What do you think you're doing?"Elizabeth demanded,"Unhand me this instant!"

"So you think he loves you? You may be right, but definitely not the way you want."Alois stated as he pulled her down towards Ciel's bedroom where subtle noises could be heard, somehow being kept from echoing around the silent home. Elizabeth blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"He loves you, but isn't IN love with you. No, that part of him belongs to someone else. One you couldn't compete with Lady Elizabeth."Alois sneered at her before pushing her to look through a crack in the door where she caught her breath.

"C-Ciel?"she breathed,"M-My Ciel?"

"A-Ah! S-Sebastian! What if the s-servants-ah!"the Phantomhive gasped as Sebastian trailed his tongue down his master's pale chest that quivered in pleasure. The butler panted before placing a gentle kiss on Ciel's shaking lips.

"I sent them on an errand for me. I left them to go shopping in London without US. I'm hoping that they don't burn it to the ground."he chuckled. Ciel furrowed his brow in confusion.

"B-But we just moved from the office!"he protested as a small bite was laid upon his pert nipple and his small body arched off the bed.

"Really? Remind me what happened in your office?"

Ciel moaned and turned his wild and untamed eyes to the ceiling as Sebastian thrust a single finger inside him. The butler lent down and let his tongue trail along Ciel's jugular.

"Y-You kissed me...with tongue."he squeaked as another digit was pushed in to stretch him.

"Hmm...and then? What happened Ciel?"Sebastian cooed out his master's name.

Outside the door, Alois leaned victoriously against the wall with a knowing smirk while Elizabeth just stared in cold realization. It all made sense; she had been such a fool.

The way Sebastian never left his side. The way Ciel never punished his butler for the snide comments or tricks. The overall closeness that Elizabeth had admitted to be jealous of. Those crimson eyes filled with the very same hatred that she felt whenever she set foot inside the Phantomhive Manor. This was Sebastian's house, because the butler owned Ciel. Her fiancée was encased in the warm illusion and love in this house that was provided by Sebastian. While she was kept out by its cold hatred. She had never been allowed in here in the first place. It was as Alois said. Even if Ciel let her in, it didn't mean she was allowed. It was Sebastian who opened the door. It was he who was in control of when and where she saw Ciel.

"S-Sebastian..."Ciel moaned. Elizabeth blinked away a tear. Her fiancee's lust-filled voice called out in a way she knew that he never would have called to her with. A voice of passion and wild desire that she would never recieve.

"I-I love you."Ciel whimpered out. Sebastian smirked before kissing the boy and thrusting in, knowing full well who was watching.

"Yes, I love you too. You're mine, forever. Until your body lies in the ever changing earth from wince it came,"He gently picked up Ciel's hand as he halted, grasping the boy's attention,"I'm here. I'm yours."

"A-Ah...y-you're so embarrassing!"Ciel flushed before shifting to refocus his butler's attention to more 'important' tasks. With a chuckle the crimson-eyed demon began to thrust once more, trusting Alois to take care of the blonde pest outside; which he would.

Said blond boy set a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and she turned to his triumphant smirk with dread. Her body had sunk to it's knees, her soul had been cracked for the first time. Green eyes that'd used to be so vibrant now were hazed in defeat. Alois wondered if this was what a broken doll looked like. Or an angel when it first falls; a mother when her child is lost.

Elizabeth spiraled. All she could see was the overwhelming hatred of His house, the one she loved wrapped in His arms. Too much. It was too much. She turned blankly to Alois and waited for him to utter the last words. The words only one of the 'allowed' could state.

"Get out."

Xxxxxcxxxxxcxxxxxcccxxxxx

[The next day]

"A-Are you serious?" Ciel asked in a concerned voice. His hair was tousled as he'd awoken earlier than usual do to Elizabeth's knocking. Yes, she'd knocked. He was worried for her health.

"Yes. Ciel, I want to break our engagement." Elizabeth stated in a small voice.

Sebastian looked to Alois who didn't give any indication of what her reaction was to seeing them together; he'd never expected the child to break the engagement without a fight. Elizabeth's green eyes were downcast and her body was curled in; the eyes didn't dare to search for either Ciel's or Sebastian's.

"Is…is there a specific reason why?"Ciel asked while darting a glance towards Sebastian; knowing that his demon probably had something to do with it. The crimson eyes gave nothing away, neither did the house with its comfortable atmosphere. The Phantomhive wasn't sure he wanted to know…but perhaps this was for the best?

"The one I love…it's not you. I'm sorry Ciel, but I can't be engaged to someone I don't love."

'The boy I loved has been gone for some time now.' She went over in her head, 'I realize that now. I was a fool after all.'

She turned a bright smile to Ciel, not like her usual smiles, but one that was slightly saddened and lost. The Phantomhive blinked with concern and wondered if this was somehow his fault.

"You've made me very happy in the past three years. Ciel, you only remind me of him…he was your spitting image. But things have changed now. I loved the smiling you, the happy you, the pure you,…the you that used to love me too…"

She stood up with a sniff to stand in front of Sebastian and Ciel with a posture worthy of any noble. Sebastian wasn't sure if he wished to glare or to thank her; so he settled with both. Ciel sat in shock and realization.

With an almost smug look she took Ciel's face and planted a quick kiss to his cheek before stepping purposefully towards the door that Sebastian held open with great pleasure.

"Lizzy…"

She turned towards Ciel, "Just promise one thing…you don't hate me, do you?"

Ciel frowned in confusion, "Why would I hate you? You're my first and foremost my friend Elizabeth, which is why I'm thankful that you understand the situation…how bizarre it may be."

The smile and brightness that returned to Elizabeth's eyes visibly lifted the room.

"Yay!~ Then I'll be visiting again soon!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lady Elizabeth…I want to know your intentions."Sebastian asked as he lead her to the door. She turned to Sebastian with a cold smile that he didn't know could cross her gaze.

"It's as I've said Sebastian. The Ciel I love is in the past, along with Uncle Vincent and Aunt Rachel. This one…belongs to you."She sighed before grabbing his hand and forcing it open before pushing something onto his palm.

"…This belongs to the love of the Head of the Phantomhives. I no longer hold the privilege to wear it, but you must. It's a heavy burden, as my mother had warned, like Ciel's ring it holds many curses upon it. You'll have to suffer more than even Ciel would understand. You'll see him go through things that you never would want him to even witness. You yourself may not be able to save him in times of need, and will have to learn to accept that burden."

He opened his hand to find a thin band of silver with three diamonds embedded beneath a thin glass covering; a fragile ring that could easily be broken, like a heart.

"Thank you- "

"Not so fast." She growled before smirking and moving her eyes about the house.

Sebastian cocked his head in confusion, then surprise as Elizabeth strode up to him and giggled before grabbing a fistful of his blouse; shocking the demon as her grip was firmer than most men he'd encountered.

"If my Ciel should ever return; even for a second, you can trust that I will be here to steal that ring from you." She hissed, "You're not the only one who can protect Ciel Phantomhive."

With a shove at Sebastian she walked to the door and slammed it shut, echoing her presence for what Sebastian hoped was the final time.

**A/N: Was I really mean? I don't particularly hate Elizabeth, but in this fic I had to. And the whole 'reminder' idea I think is true. Any opinions?**

**Alois: Damn! You made me a boss!**

**SubMe: You wrote him to say that.**

**Me: I wish that were true so I could edit it. *facepalm***

**Hesper: In the anime, Alois may have lost the battles, but if you think about it...he won the war.**

**Me: *glomps* My sister is the bomb! She's helping me with the Funtomland fanfic so try to R&R!**


End file.
